clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Fives
|rank = ARC Trooper}} Fives, formally ARC-5555, or CT-27-5555, was an ARC trooper during the Clone Wars. He was a clone of Jango Fett and was born on the planet Kamino. He got the nickname "Fives" because of the many fives in CT-27-5555. Training Fives was a trainee on Kamino to be a soldier. He was on the Domino Squad for his training for the Citadel Challenge. They failed a few times during practice but they also failed on the real test initially. Bric suggested that they should become maintenance crew members. The second time, they successfully passed. History Rishi Moon Infiltration Fives was a "shiny" because he just got his armor. Commando droids infiltrated the outpost when they though it was a meteor shower. Captain Rex and Commander Cody went down and helped them. Cutup then was eaten by the Rishi Eel. After the battle, Fives along with Echo became part of the 501st legion. Echo and Fives though, were the only ones left in the Domino Squad. Back on Kamino Fives came to Kamino after the Rishi Moon infiltration because there was going to be an attack on the planet. Fives was shooting the droids at the barracks. 99 died after he was trying to get grenades. Lola Sayu Fives went to Lola Sayu after he was promoted to being an ARC Trooper. He rescued the prisoners and then they tried gong to the shuttle. Echo tried to defend it but got killed when the shuttle exploded. Then they went to the rendezvous point where the gunships would pick them up. They have taken the prisoners free. Umbara In 21 BBY, Fives participated in one of the most notable battles under General Skywalker, but when Anakin was called back to Coruscant, General Pong Krell was put in charge of the 501st. Krell's reckless strategy forced the 501st to retreat in a disastrous failure to take the capital via the main road. Taking the airbase When the 501st was tasked with taking an Umbaran airbase, Captain Rex discussed the plan with his troops. Fives and Jesse openly protested against Krell's orders, provoking a lot of commotion. Rex was able to stop the protests, and they continued down the gorge, where they were attacked by Umbaran IATs. Using rocket launchers and thermal detonators, the clone troopers were able to destroy them. However, the Umbarans counter attacked with Mobile Heavy Cannons, which missile launchers could not destroy. The MHCs obliterated the clones, and Rex sent Fives and Hardcase to steal a pair of Umbaran starfighters. They sneaked into the airbase and took the fighters, destroying a lot of equipment due to them firing the blasters recklessly. They eventually reached the cannons, where they destroyed the MHCs using the heavy blasters on their fighters. Destroying the supply ship Krell devised a terrible plan to destroy the Umbaran supply ship. However, knowing that the plan would lead to heavy casualties and almost certain failure, Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives disobeyed orders to destroy the supply ship. They took three Umbaran starfighters and flew into the giant supply ship, avoiding damage because the enemy thought they were Umbarans. By blowing up the main reactor, they destroyed the ship. Hardcase died in doing this heroic action, but when Jesse and Fives came back, they were court-martialed. Rex persuaded Krell to dissolve the court-martial, but Krell instead ordered an execution. When a squad was assembled to shoot them, Fives mentioned how soldiers should be rewarded for heroic actions. The clones pulled the trigger, but every shot missed. The clones dropped their rifles and walked off. Capturing Krell Krell ordered Rex and Dogma to see him. Fives' and Jesse's execution was to be delayed because Krell had received a transmission about enemy guerillas hiding in the forests. When the clones realized this was a lie and that the guerillas in clone armor were actually clones, they decided to arrest Krell for treason. Fives and Jesse were taken out of the brig and they along with the rest of the 501st went to arrest Krell. Krell killed many clones and escaped into the forest. After multiple small fights, the clone troopers were able to arrest Krell due to Tup's clever thinking. The clones put Krell in the brig, where the former Jedi revealed that he was a Sith. The clones discussed what to do with Krell, and finally decided that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. Rex tried to shoot Krell, but couldn't bring himself to kill him. Abruptly, Dogma shot Krell in the back using the blaster pistol inside of Fives' holster. Armor and Equipment Fives originally wore the white armor of all clone troopers. After joining the 501st Legion, Fives customized his armor with blue markings and a Z-6 rotary cannon picture on his thigh plate to honor Hevy. When he got promoted to an ARC trooper, he was equipped with ARC trooper armor. He had the same blue markings, but he also had his Kama and extra armor personalized. His helmet design resembles a Rishi Eel, the creature that ate his friend Cutup. Appearances *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:Clone troopers Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:501st Legion Category:Domino Squad Category:O'Niner's squad Category:Dead characters